No Rest for Charlie
by Sitaru.doc
Summary: Charlie's living in Philadelphia after the Shadaloo takedown. A certain S.I.N. agent changes his life forever when she falls for him when she has to capture him. Slightly altered universe, contains suggestive themes but not explicit. 1st ch sucks, btw.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Street Fighter is owned by Capcom, this is a fan work.

Also, I'd like to give a shout-out/thanks to Somniyo for letting me use her OC Miya Tuonela.

Chap. 1: It was a fairly nice day in Philadelphia, save for a few clouds. Charlie Nash walked out of his apartment and started up his car. It had been a year since the Shadaloo incident, and everyone was on leave.

"Alright, let's see. I'll go down to Reading Terminal, get some lunch and then head down to South Street."

He drove down to the parking garage, and headed over to his favorite restaurant.

"Hey, it's Charlie!" spoke a middle aged guy wiping down a counter.

"Hey Bill, can I get my usual?"

"Sure thing, so how you been doing, we haven't seen you down here in a few years"

"Ah, I got called up for duty, just came back for some R&R." He didn't feel like saying he and his team killed a dictator, disbanded a terrorist organization, and arrest 3 of the world's most dangerous criminals.

"Sounds good, here's your order, A bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke."

"Thanks."

After eating, he drove out of the garage and headed for South Street, looking to head to the comic shop.

"Alright, this seems like a good place to park." He pulled the black Corvette into a space across from 3rd Street. He walked over to the comic shop, putting his hand on the handle before hearing… "HEY LOOK OUT!"

"What the"

A young woman roller skating crashed into him, she had purple hair, tanned skin and a curvaceous frame, sporting a black tank top and jean shorts.

"Oww, sorry about that I was…" She stopped and looked at the guy who stood up and had his hand held out, asking to help her up. "Hey, are you ok? I'm Charlie Nash."

"Oh, I'm fine thanks. I'm Miya, Miya Tuonela."

She blushed slightly. "Sorry, I was going too fast."

"It's fine, no harm done. Listen, if you're not too busy, I was going to hang out down here for a bit, would you care to join me?" he spoke whilst smiling.

"Thanks, but I gotta jet, maybe some other time. Here's my number, bye!"

She handed him a slip of paper, and skated off.

"That was a rather…odd way of meeting someone." He said to himself as he brushed him self off.

"Ah well, time to head up to the comic shop, hopefully everyone's still there."

He walked up to the counter, asking for the manager.

"He's in the back; I don't think he'll have a problem with you being there."

"Thanks."

Charlie walked into the counter seeing a man who looked to be in his early 30's lifting boxes. (Charlie's 26 in this story)

"Hey, you need some help with that?" He asked smirking.

The man set his box down and turned to face the guy who just walked into the storeroom.

"Well, I'll be damned, if it isn't Charlie Nash!"

He extended his hand and Charlie returned the gesture, grabbing a seat on an empty chair next to the door.

"Hey Chris, how's the shop?" he asked him.

"Doing pretty good for now, it's been about what, 5 years since you've been gone?" Chris spoke up as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Yeah, I finished my tour, and decided to come back home. But, I came down here to ask you if you guys are hiring."

"Yeah, we're looking for someone to do cashier, stock the shelves, and just look after the shop." He said before taking a sip. "Did the military skimp you on your pay or something?"

"Nope…" Charlie started. "…I just really hate sitting around doing nothing, I figure a job would be better than just lazing around, you know?"

"Well, welcome to the team." He said standing up.

"Thanks, man." He shook his hand and headed for the door.

"Oh, be here tomorrow at 11 so I can introduce you to everyone, and get you briefed on what goes on."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie said walking out of the room.

He walked out of the comic shop, it was about 4 pm. It was his second day back home, and he already had a job, a flow of income from military service, and a possible friend in one Miya Tuonela. Today had been a good day, and now he'd go home and change.

Tonight, was the big showcase at the Trocadero. Metal bands, punk, hard rock, hip hop, all of his favorite types of music were going to be played that night. Today was a great day, except for one problem.

"Oh what the hell?" he exclaimed.

Upon his new car, laid a parking violation for being…3 minutes under the parking meter?

He read the ticket, displaying that the shut off time was 4:25. The time printed on the ticket he had received was 4:22.

He thought to himself, "the concert starts at 8; I can hammer this out at the parking authority before they close at 6, and still get to change. He hopped into the car and drove down to Arch Street.

He parked the car and walked out, it was 4:40 and he saw someone standing behind the desk with no line. He walked in and stood before the desk.

"Hi, I'm here because of this parking ticket. It says I was over my time limit, but I was out at my car at 4:22." He said calmly setting the ticket on the counter. "It wasn't supposed to run out until 4:25." He continued.

"Well, the machines have glitches and the PPA officers are required to write the ticket if there's a violation." The scrawny looking guy said as he continued to read a newspaper.

"But the violation didn't happen; I was issued a fine for a meter that still had 3 minutes on it." Charlie stated. He was getting annoyed; this guy hadn't even looked up at him and was giving him an attitude. "Why don't you just come back tomorrow?" The guy said making a shoo motion with his hand.

Oh that did it.

Charlie quickly snatched the paper away and gripped the guy's collar bringing him to eye level. The guy was terrified; he had no clue of who he was talking to and realized he could have changed his tone.

"Look." Charlie started, giving the guy a cold stare. "I was having a really good day, and I would hate for it to be ruined by some pencil neck that won't take care of a fault that the department made. Now, you can void this ticket, or we're going to have to get you a good plastic surgeon. Got me?" He said in a low voice, never dropping his tone.

"Um, no p-problem, I can take care of that for you in a matter of seconds." The clerk said visibly trembling and scared for his life.

He entered the ticket number and deemed it void.

"T-there you are sir, you have a good day." He spoke trying his best to keep his composure.

"Good, let's keep this between us." Charlie said as he walked out of the door.

The clerk sat at his desk, still frozen in fear as the jumbled pages of his newspaper sat on the counter.

It was about 5:50 when Charlie got back to his apartment. He walked out of the bathroom in a black polo, jeans, and black shoes. He looked in the mirror next to the door as he wiped off his glasses.

"What the hell is going on?" he thought to himself. "There's no reason as to why I got so rough with that guy." He walked out to his car, and decided to grab a bite at the Vietnamese place across from the Troc. He drove down from his apartment in Old City and parked on 11th street. Charlie walked down to the restaurant "Pho Cali", and sat at the table.

"Hi, here's your menu, I'll be back in a moment." The waitress said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said looking over it.

"Have you decided?" the waitress asked walking back holding a notepad.

"Uhm, I'll have the number 2 and a Coke." He said handing her the menu.

"Ok, it'll ready in a few."

Meanwhile…

"Have you located him?" asked a man with bluish skin dressed in business attire.

"Yes sir, we've tracked him to Philadelphia. Should I send out a drone?"

"No, I have a…better idea." He picked up a phone and pressed a button.

"Viper, I have a job for you. Bring me Charlie Nash, alive."

"Understood." A female voice said from the other side of the phone.

He hung up and stared at the large computer monitor in front of him.

"There'll be no one to stop us now."

Well, that's the first chapter. It's a little short, but I didn't want to make it too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Viper's bite

"Alright, I've got about 10 minutes till the curtain. I should probably get inside." He thought. As he walked across the street, a red-haired woman sat perched on a rooftop down and across from the theater. The redhead was dressed in a black business suit with a purple tie, white shirt, and black high heeled boots, with a glove on her right hand.

"I can see him now, he's about to enter the theater. What should I do?" She spoke into her cell phone.

"Get inside, and keep an eye on him. I'm sorry to put you in this situation, but you're going to have to perform some "overnight surveillance". Seth stated as he held his hand on his forehead.

"You mean to tell me; instead of fighting him…I have to screw him too…I'm starting to think you hired me for reasons other than my resume." She said getting angrier by the second.

"No no, I just need you to gain his trust. You know, spend the night with him, and get to know him a little better. If you have to use sex as an advantage, do it. You said you were game for any job, no matter how grimy or dangerous it was." He replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant I would have to f-

"No buts, you either finish the mission and get Charlie Nash to us within the next 4 days or you're out of a job, Viper. I don't care if you have to tie him to the bed, JUST DO IT! Don't call me unless it's an emergency." He promptly hung up, not giving her a chance to respond.

"…this is fucking ridiculous." She cursed as she leapt to the fire escape.

The theater was packed, people crowding towards the front trying to get the best view possible. Charlie walked up to the security guard, and handed him the pass. "Hi, I've got a front row ticket, the lady at the window told me I'd give it to you."

The security guard examined the ticket, and punched a hole in the top left corner.

'It checks out, go ahead in." The large man said handing the ticket back to Charlie.

He pushed open a little waist high gate, giving a guy standing near the stage a thumbs up.

"Ladies and gents, welcome to the Trocadero's Fall Showcase! The show will start in about 5 minutes. We'd like to remind you that video recording is discouraged, as is alcohol and smoking. In short, don't be an ass. Thanks and enjoy the show!" A voice came over the PA system as the first band started to take the stage. They got all their stuff set into place, and got ready to start the show. Meanwhile, the mysterious agent known as Viper was trying to get into the show…and currently failing.

"Look, kid I just want to get in to see someone." She said as she rubbed her temples.

The guy behind the booth looked to be in his early 20's, replacing the woman she saw in the booth a few minutes ago.

"Sorry lady, the only way to get in is with a ticket and the show is sold out." He explained while throwing some papers into a bin. Viper contemplated jumping through the booth and shocking the guy's brains out, but that would attract unnecessary attention. And then she suddenly got an idea…

"Alright…I can't believe I'm doing this…but I was told to complete the mission at all costs." She thought to herself.

"She untied her hair, letting her braid fall down to her back, and jutted her chest forward. The top buttons of her shirt stressed and popped off, leaving the tie to sit in her…very noticeable cleavage.

"Ohh, well that's too bad…there's got to be something left for this show." She purred, making her voice as breathy as possible. The clerk looked in awe and sweat started to form on his brow.

"W-well, there's something left but its front row only." He said as he breathed heavily and took a puff from his inhaler.

"Oh, and how much would that be?" She slowly slid her hand over her chest, making yet another button pop, revealing the line of her bra.

"Uhh…it's free of charge. Just go ahead in. I'll tell security to let you through." He picked up a walkie talkie. "Hey, there's a girl in a business suit coming in, she's got clearance to the front row." He said before hanging up.

Viper smiled and looked at him, "Well, aren't you a gentleman…I appreciate it." She said before blowing him a kiss, the clerk promptly fainted and fell out of his chair.

She walked to the door and closed her suit's jacket, covering up her nearly exposed bust.

"Damn it, Seth…you owe me for having to flirt with that creep." She cursed in her mind.

-INSIDE THE THEATER-  
"Alright, ladies and gents. First band tonight is from Iceland, they've been performing at festivals all around Europe, please give it up for "Vetur Koss"…which is Icelandic for Winter's Kiss!  
There was applause and a few hoots from the audience who noticed that the lead singer was a woman, dressed rather skimpily. "Forgive my attire for this evening, I'm used to it being much colder, and this is rather warm for us." It was only barely October, and it was about a good 68 degrees outside.  
The guitar started to play his intro, while the singer began to sing in her native tongue as the drums rolled in.

Viper approaches the front row, taking off her glasses as she stares at the large man in front of her.

"I was told I could just come to the front row, the gentleman inside the ticket booth said I could just walk up."

The guard checked his phone, seeing the message from "Chuck" stating that a girl in a suit would be walking up to the front row. "Everything checks out, go ahead in." He said lifting the rope.

She walked in and scanned the crowd, looking for a large blonde haired guy.

_It can't be that hard to find a guy with a obvious gel job in a place like this…_ she thought to herself. She locked onto a guy sitting near the bar, as he sipped his drink while watching the band finish out their song.

_Aha! That's gotta be him…no one has hair like that…or eyes. _

It wasn't until about 2 minutes later that she realized she had been staring at him. _Well Seth…overnight surveillance might be easier than you think._

She walked over and sat down in the seat next to him, sparking up a conversation.

"Well, what brings you down to a place like this? You don't seem like the type to go to a metal show." She purred as she looked him up and down.

"I could say the same for you." He said as he noticed her business like attire. "What's with the suit?"

"Well, I had to work a bit later than expected, so I didn't have time to go home and change…" She lied, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Fair enough, so where'd do you work?" He said as he sat his glass down and turned to face her.

_Shit, I didn't think he'd ask that so soon…time to improvise._

"I work as a receptionist/assistant for a law firm here in the city, but I live a ways away."

_That worked perfectly…you're a genius, Viper._

"Hmm, seems like a nice job. I'm Charlie, by the way." He said extending his hand.

"Maya…so you live around here?"  
"Yeah, I got an apartment over by University City." He said as he took another sip of his drink.  
"Ah, so you're a student I presume?" She asked, laying it on incredibly thick.  
"Nah, I recently got discharged from the Air Force…I decided I'll get a nice place and relax." He said, letting himself relax  
_I don't know what it is…but it seems like I can trust her with no problem. Only people that know about me going in are my family and friends…and not even they know the WHOLE story…  
_"Ah, so you're a military guy. I'm guessing you were wounded, judging from the scar on your chest."  
Charlie looked down to see that the top half of his scar was visible from the buttons on the shirt.  
"Yeah, it was a car accident that happened during a patrol." He lied through his teeth, how do you calmly explain you got injured while taking down one of the biggest crime syndicates in the world?  
"Ouch…hey, I know we just met but how about we go out for a bit, maybe grab a bite?" She said as she wiped her glasses.  
"Sounds good, ready when you are…" He slid the money to the barkeep before escorting her out of the building. 

-OUSTIDE-  
"So, where do you want to go?" He asked as they walked back to the car.  
"I don't know, I'm not too familiar with the places down here."

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted their conversation.  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that…it's my roommate, I wonder what she wants."  
"Go ahead; I'll be over by the car." He walked over to the parking kiosk and sat inside the driver's seat with the door open.  
"Viper, how's the mission coming?" A male voice came from the other side of the phone.  
"Not good, he's been killed." She lied through her teeth  
"How the devil did that happen?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I followed him outside, and these two guys got in an argument. One pulled a gun, and when he went to defuse the situation, and a stray bullet hit him." She looked over at the car, making sure to ham it up.  
"Damn…we could've used him…" Seth sighed.  
"Seth, I want out…this is beginning to be too much. I'm taking a week's vacation, and after that's up consider me resigned."  
"Viper, what are you talking about?" He said, shocked.

"I'm not in the work anymore…with everything that's happened recently, I just can't take it…I'll contact you in a week to finalize everything."  
She promptly hung up and walked to the car, wiping her face to ham it up.  
_Now that I'm out of a job…I can always get into acting.  
_"Hey, everything ok?" Charlie asked looking up from his phone.  
"No…I was just informed my apartment was broken into and they got almost everything…all the electronics are gone, and some of the furniture."  
"Oh, I'm sorry…is there anything I can do to help?" He said, letting his gentleman shine through.

"No, I don't want to be a burden…God what am I going to do?" She said throwing her face into her hands  
"It's no trouble…listen, how about you stay over my place? I can sleep on the couch, and then you can get all of your things handled in the morning." He said, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
"Oh, I don't want to be a burden. I mean, I just met you and all this stuff's going on…"  
"Hey, it's no burden to me. I don't mind helping a lady in need." I'll take you to back to my place and then we'll just order in or something."  
"Thanks, Charlie…it's rare to find such a gentleman these days." She said, wiping her eyes once more.

"Don't sweat it, it's the least I could do…" He said starting up the car and pulling out of the space.

Viper: _This is going perfectly…Charles Nash, you are mine!  
_Charlie: **I'm falling for this girl and I haven't even known her for more than 2 hours.  
**

**Well Folks, that's the second chapter of No Rest. This is going to be a Charlie/Viper story, which I don't think has been done before. Next chapter's out soon, so be on the lookout.  
PS. Rating will change due to mature themes/content, but it will be related to the story.**_  
_


	3. Chinese food and coming clean

Chapter 3  
A/N: This is where things get a bit mature, but not incredibly explicit…enjoy, folks.  
P.S: Big ups to Major Mario for dropping the first review on the story and giving some much appreciated feedback.

University City…10 PM 

The car pulled into the parking lot, stopping in an assigned space and turning into a silhouette as the engine was turned off.  
"You sure you're ok? I don't expect people to be particularly chatty after being burgled, but you were silent the whole ride." Charlie said as he took his key out, obviously concerned. He was a nice guy, not exactly the most saintly being on Earth, but a genuine good person.

"I'm fine, it's just…you don't ever expect anything like that to happen." She said putting on a fake smile.

"I'm sure…it looks like rain's coming soon, we should get inside." He said opening up the door.

INSIDE THE APARTMENT.

Viper looked around the apartment. It wasn't a display of wealth, but it was no hellhole either. It had all the things she expected in a guy's apartment…TV, fridge, pictures of friends and family, and the usual.

"Nice place you got here, you must have spent a fortune to get it in this neighborhood…what's the rent for this place, if you don't mind me asking?" She said taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh thanks. You'd be surprised actually; I got this place for a lot less than most places in University City. It was originally $600 a month, since this was designed as a secondary student use building, but the guy gave me a 1 year lease for $2500 when he found out I was military. Must've been a vet or something, I guess." He said walking into the kitchenette. "I got the menu for the place on the coffee table, take a look and see what you want."

"Ok, thanks." She said picking up the menu.  
_This guy really is too nice for his own good, I almost feel bad about lying like this…  
_She looks across the room, noticing an open door leading to the bedroom with a large bed inside, probably big enough for 3-4 people.  
_...Almost, I may have to egg him on a bit for this to work._

A short smirk crossed her lips as she sat the menu down, looked at the TV.

She found nothing out of ordinary, an Xbox 360 sat on the middle shelf of the TV stand, next to a well established cache of games and DVDs

_Let's see here, action flicks, comedies, Everybody Loves Raymond, The Wire, NFL Films…nothing out of the ordinary.  
_  
She was snapped out of her thoughts as a voice yelled from the behind her.  
"Hey, Maya have you decided yet? I've got the phone right here." He said walking out of the room holding a cordless phone in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something. How's their chicken lo-mein?" She asked turning around to face him.

"It's good, and they give you a lot even for a small order."

"Sounds good to me, hey where's your bathroom?" She asked getting up from the couch.

"It's down that little hallway and second door on the right hand side." He said punching numbers into the phone and pressing it to his ear. She nodded and walked towards the corridor.

"Hello, Jade Garden how may I help you?" A woman's voice said from the other side of the phone

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for pi- He stopped mid sentence, rethinking his decision.  
_She's probably just fine, but it wouldn't be very nice of me to leave her alone especially after something like this happening…  
_  
"Hello, sir are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah…sorry about that. Can I get this for delivery?" He said recovering from his thoughts.  
"Sure, can I get your name, number, and address?"  
"Nash, 555-6258, 3850 Spruce street, Apartment 346."  
"Ok, what can I get you?"  
"One small chicken lo-mein, and a large house fried rice."  
"Ok, your total is 10.50. It'll be there in about 30 minutes."  
"Thanks, have a good one." He said hanging up his phone.

Meanwhile, Viper stood in front of the mirror over the sink, checking her appearance for anything wrong with her face.  
_I'm gonna get his attention…he may be a nice guy, but at the end of the day…he's just that. A guy.  
_She unbuttoned the top 3 areas on her shirt, leaving a considerable amount of cleavage out in the open for all to see.  
_Perfect._ She thought as she opened the bathroom door and walked out.  
"Ah, there you are. I just ordered the food a couple minutes ago." He said watching highlights of the week's NFL games on a sports channel.  
"Thanks, listen do you see anything unusual with this?" She said standing next to the TV set.  
"Unusual with what?" He glanced up and had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop and staring a hole into her.  
_Damn…she looks good…forgive me for thinking about this in lieu of the events of this evening, but she HAS to be doing this on purpose…  
_Just then, he had another thought.  
_Something's not right here…I know she's just been informed of some bad news, but no one goes from silent and distraught to flirty in 20 minutes. It's not like anyone died, it was just a break in…she's hiding something, I know it. Before anything else happens, I gotta find out what it is.  
_  
"Hello, Earth to Charlie…you still with us here?" She asked waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Fine…listen, I gotta talk to you about something." He said snapping back to reality.  
"What's up?" She replied taking a seat on the couch.  
"It's about your- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
_Damn it. _He thought. "Excuse me for a sec." He said as he got up and walked to the door.  
"Hi, I got a delivery for a Mr..Nash?" The guy said holding a large bag and his jacket was slicked with rain.  
"Yeah, that's me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 20. "Keep the change, man."

"Thank you sir" The delivery boy said as he handed over the food. It wasn't every day you got a 9 dollar tip…especially in college neighborhoods. 

"No problem, take it easy." Charlie said closing the door.

"Oh good, the food's here." Viper said getting up from the couch.

"Hold on. First we talk, then we eat. My apologies if you're hungry but I just gotta get this settled."

_…Shit, this guy is smarter than I gave him credit for, I'm screwed._ She thought to herself as she walked to the kitchen table.

"Ok, what's the problem?" She said taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Why'd you lie to me?" He said, taking off his glasses.

"Lie about what?" She said, playing dumb.

"Damn it, you know what. Not to be pretentious, but I was a psych major. Nobody flip flops from silent to flirty after finding out their place got raided. You don't seem like the kinda girl who has a head problem, so spill. What's the deal?" He said, never taking his eyes off of her brown orbs.  
She sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you. But you're going to think I'm bullshitting you and probably think I'm crazy." 

"Try me." He said never dropping his tone.

"Ok, long story short. I work for an organization known as S.I.N. I was sent on a mission to capture you and bring you back to base for testing and experimentation. I was supposed to radio for pickup when we got outside the place, but seeing how nice of a guy you were, I couldn't let that happen to you…they'd do things to you, horrible things that I've seen happen to good people. As for the events of now, I lied about my place getting raided to take advantage of your kindness so you'd bring me home with you. That phone call I took earlier was actually me quitting my job, I was told to get you into bed and seduce you so it'd be easier to get you to come along. I got fed up and decided if I was going to do it, I'd be doing it for me. So in short, I abandoned a mission to capture you just so I can get in your pants…but seeing what kind of guy you are, I want to be WITH you, not just for one night either. I want this to go as long as it can, and I'm prepared to handle anything to make that happen. God, you must be thinking I'm some kind of crazy bitch who's too horny and fucked up for her own good." She blurted out with a few tears staining her face.

He just stood there, not just hearing but listening to every word…he knew something was up, but never anything like this.

"I believe you." He said walking to the fridge.

"See, I told you that you were gonna- Wait, WHAT!" She yelled as she looked up wide eyed.

"I said, I believe you…I've known a lot of crazy girls in my time, and I've done some even crazier things for them. This is a bit out there from what I'm used to, but I believe it." He said grabbing a beer and opening it.

"You. Actually. Believe. Me." She drawn out, honestly surprised by what just happened.

"Yeah, to be honest I like you too and if you wanna give this a shot, I'm game. Just no more lying….sound good?" Charlie said taking a sip from his beer and smiling at her.

"That, does sound really good actually…so does this mean I'm not getting laid tonight?" She said buttoning up her shirt.

"Oh, I didn't say that…." He smirked at her, before walking towards the couch.

Charlie may have been an all around nice guy…but damned if he wasn't going to take what she was offering.

_I let her say her piece, I said mine…at the end of the day, no matter how many morals I got…I'm still a man, dammit. If the chance rises, take it.  
_Well folks, that's the end of Chapter 3. Some shenanigans start out next chapter, and our good friend Charlie shows his other side. Viper's come clean about the whole thing and is ready to get what she was after.

As always read and review, let me know if it you liked it, what you think I could do better. The reviews are there for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism folks, so no flaming it up.  
Peace and chicken grease to all!

-Sitaru 


End file.
